The Sword or the Knee
The Sword or the Knee (真の王 Shin no Ō lit. A True King in the Japanese version) is Chapter 20 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in Valm Castle. Summary After being defeated by Chrom outside of Valm Castle, Walhart retreats into the castle. As Walhart prepares for Chrom's Army, Excellus tries to convince Walhart to wait a day for his "allied" dynasts to help them defeat Chrom's Army. However, Walhart tells Excellus to look outside. To his shock, all of the men under Yen'fay's rule have allied themselves with the Resistance. Excellus tries to flee with no power in his hands anymore, only for Walhart to stop Excellus and force him to fight for him. Items Drops *Bullion (L) (from Walhart) *Dracoshield (from Cervantes) *Bolganone (from Excellus) *Elixir (from Hero in the west) *Longbow (from Sniper in the center) *Physic (from War Monk in the north) Chests Top-Left Room *Second Seal (left) *Dragonstone+ (right) Top-Right Room *Beaststone+ (left) *Spirit Dust (right) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy In this level, players start in the bottom central area of the map, with a large group led by Cervantes greeting them. His group is very close to your starting position, and thus he can attack you as soon as you end your turn. Block up the three stairs in front of you with your strongest units so the enemy will focus on them. If you have any spare units which are strong enough, clear the Generals on the right side so you can get at the Thief before he steals an item and flees the map. Once Cervantes' group is destroyed, move up carefully. You will face another large group, this time led by Excellus, who can cause some problems to your slow/low res units with his Bolganone. If you haven't gotten the Thief yet, kill him quick as he will only pick one chest and then attempt to flee the map. If you brought Gaius and Anna along on this map, have another group deal with the enemies on the left to save time as the chests are in two rooms, each one containing two chests each. Depending on your speed, if you are too slow, enemy reinforcements will spawn at the bottom areas of the map and move up towards you. As your only objective is to beat Walhart, if they are not too far from him lure him out. As he carries his axe, Wolf Berg, which is similar to a Tomahawk and considering his high stats, attack him with your strongest units and ensure that none of your weaker units are within his range. Once Walhart dies, the chapter will end. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 6 ** (from the south-west) ***General L8 w/ Spear ***Warrior L8 w/ Tomahawk ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Warrior L8 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow ** (from the south) ***General L8 w/ Silver Axe ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Sage L8 w/ Bolganone ***Hero L8 w/ Silver Sword ***Sage L8 w/ Thoron ** (from the south-east) ***Sage L8 w/ Rexcalibur ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Sage L8 w/ Bolganone ***General L8 w/ Tomahawk Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 4 ** (from the south-west) ***General L8 w/ Spear ***Warrior L8 w/ Tomahawk ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Warrior L8 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow ** (from the south) ***Warrior L8 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow ***General L8 w/ Silver Axe ***General L8 w/ Spear ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Warrior L8 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow ***Sage L8 w/ Bolganone ***Hero L8 w/ Silver Sword ***Hero L8 w/ Tomahawk ***Hero L8 w/ Silver Sword ***Sage L8 w/ Thoron ** (from the south-east) ***General L8 w/ Silver Lance ***Sage L6 w/ Rexcalibur ***General L8 w/ Tomahawk ***Sage L6 w/ Bolganone In the same turn, Excellus and his squadron of enemies will charge you! Category:Awakening Chapters